Demons
by uoduck
Summary: It was during the War of the Last Alliance that soon-to-be King Thranduil found a friend and more. A much needed friend. Harry/Thranduil. Elf!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

I'm posting this as a little treat for you guys. I don't even know when I'll get around to continuing it as I want to finish two of my other hobbit stories that I have posted first.

But yes, this will be Harry Potter/Thranduil, which I have not seen at all anywhere.

I do not own either Harry Potter or Hobbit and LOTR. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien do.

* * *

**S.A. 3434**

There were corpses on the ground everywhere Halon looked and of course, the screams of injured elves and men filled the air. The sounds of battle also rang through the air nearby: the twang of arrows being released and the clanging of swords crossing. It looked like the ground was seeping with red and black blood alike and his boots and armor were covered in the substances. Some of the blood on his armor was his; most of it was blood from the disgusting creatures known as orcs. His hair was out from its' braids and flying loose with bits of blood and flesh through the strands. And to top it off, there was a drake corpse in the middle of the battlefield and that meant more burned corpses. A lot of elves and men were not going to go home from this battle.

However, they did manage to force back Sauron's forces to the lands of Barad-dûr. They had fought on the fields of Dagorlad just now and the majority of their forces were still fighting the numerous orcs, wargs, easterlings and Southrons of the enemy.

Now Halon was just going from injured kin to the injured men, pushing a little magic into each man or elf in the hopes that the magic would give them the energy to hold on until a healer found them. And he killed the orcs that were still alive with extreme prejudice as he passed the creatures.

The elves of the Greenwood had lost their king in this battle and Halon could hear cries of his kin proclaiming that their leader was dead. King Oropher had died in the first charge during the battle and was going to be well mourned. As Halon made his way through the narrow paths that did not have any corpses on them, he happened to reach the corpse of the wyrm that had plagued their forces. He saw one of the healers for the men's army tending to an elf that had fallen near the corpse of the dragon.

The healer just happened to look up and catch his eye. "Here! I need help!"

Halon, otherwise known as Harry Potter in a former life, quickly strode over and knelt by the elf and gasped. The elf that was currently writhing on the ground and screaming in agony was... prince, or now King Thranduil. He had received many burns from dragon fire all over his body and some on his face, covering his cheeks. Halon sheathed his twin blades and strapped his bow to his back before sitting down before the pair.

Halon sat down on the ground, not batting an eyelash at the blood that would slowly seep into the tunic that was underneath his armor. He slowly but gently lifted Thranduil's head into his lap and cautiously started to card a hand through his silver-white hair, flicking the bits of dried blood and dirt away.

"Shh, my prince," Halon murmured. "Shh. Be still, caun vuin. I've got you. Odulen an gi nestad."

His prince slowly but surely quietened but continued to alternately keen and whimper low in his throat. Thranduil's shuddering lingered as if he was trying to keep his burned body off the ground but not succeeding. Halon quietly whispered the spell for levitation and watched as Thranduil rose into the air just a little, just enough so his body wouldn't touch the blood and dirt covered ground.

Halon looked up at the healer who was staring at him curiously. "Go get Lord Elrond if he's not busy at the moment. I'll need help healing and I'm not going to move him."

The man quickly stood up, hearing the urgency in Halon's tone and raced off to deliver the message. Halon looked back down at his lord who was now his king and placed his palm on Thranduil's forehead, rubbing soothing circles there. Though he had to be careful not to touch around Thranduil's eyes as they had received light burns too. He felt the immense heat coming from his body and cast another spell to a little more quickly cool him off. Halon wished he had time to go grab his bruise and possibly burn balm from his kit that he had brought to the fight as those would definitely come in handy now. Though, his magic and burn balm was no use for this kind of healing; Lord Elrond would have to be the main healer here.

Halon spared a look to where the healer had gone off to and saw Lord Elrond hastening to their location. The lord also was followed by a couple of elves bearing a stretcher that Halon presumed was for Thranduil.

"Hîr vuin," Halon gestured to the king. "He needs your skills of healing."

Elrond took one look at Thranduil and beckoned to the elves with the stretcher. They came over and gently picked Thranduil up and placed him on the stretcher. Halon stood up and walked with the stretcher as Lord Elrond's elves carried Thranduil over the battle ground. They passed many other healers doing the same thing: carrying the wounded off the battlefield and to the healing tents. Though as their group passed elves that were still on their feet, the elves that had come with King Oropher all stared solemnly at the elf who was now their king.

Fresh cries were heard from the elves and most of them were heartbroken at the death of their former king. Halon kept a hand on Thranduil as they walked, hoping to provide an anchor and pain relief, as he kept a continuous stream of magic that meant to be pain relief into the elven prince's body.

As soon as they made it to the healing tents, Lord Elrond directed them over to a cot that had been placed away from the others. Someone had probably run ahead to let the healers know of their coming and so had made a place for the prince. Regretfully, there was no one to tell of Prince Thranduil's injuries. Halon had remembered that Thranduil had lost his wife to the orcs a hundred years ago. And the prince had left his son in the care of a group of elven ladies in the Greenwood.

The few movements that the elven healers used to move Thranduil to the cot had disturbed the prince's calm and he had started to scream and writhe on the cot again. Lord Elrond looked at Halon with a meaningful look.

Halon moved to kneel to be at face height with Thranduil and reached out to touch his unharmed cheek lightly. "Shhhh. I know it hurts. I know. My prince, hush," Halon whispered. "The battle's over."

Well, at least, it's somewhat over, Halon thought. The elves and men on the frontline were still fighting; pushing their enemies back to Barad-Dûr. But it was over for Thranduil as he would need much healing and rest. He kept an eye on Thranduil as his breathing relatively evened out and his screams subsided into whimpers.

Halon looked to Elrond and watched him wash up at a station and return to place a hand on Thranduil's chest. Halon stood up and he was about to leave when Lord Elrond spoke.

"Stay," Elrond murmured. "I saw you with him earlier. He seems to be at peace with you."

Halon nodded in reply then went to grab a chair and sat down near Thranduil's head. He started to run a hand through the prince's hair, hoping to calm him throughout his healing. He also used a bit of magic to flush the last of the blood and dirt out of Thranduil's hair. And to ease Thranduil's pain, he ran through the different spells in his mind, tweaked the one that would send someone to sleep and whispered the incantation. Thranduil slowly, inch by inch, relaxed and fell into a magically induced, painless slumber.

As Halon watched Lord Elrond heal Thranduil, the burns grew less inflamed and more like they had happened a day ago or even two days ago. But this process took hours and Halon stayed by Thranduil's side as time went on.

* * *

By the time that Lord Elrond had stood up with a weary look, the sun had passed out of the sky more then a couple hours ago and it was nearing dawn of the next day. Halon glanced up at the Lord of Imladris as Elrond stared down at Thranduil. Halon had helped to bandage the burns and Thranduil had long since passed out from the pain.

"I must go back to the fighting," Elrond stated, his hand on his sword hilt. "I would ask that you stay with him."

Halon nodded. "I will."

"He..." Elrond trailed off, taking a deep breath. Halon watched as the elven lord looked around at the big healing tent. There were many injured elves and men here and most of them had serious injuries. Some would not last the night. There were already many elves of the Greenwood that would not be going home. This battle and war had cost them dearly. But it was needed; he had agreed with Elrond, Gil-Galad, his king Oropher and the many other leaders, Sauron needed to be dealt with. "The prince will need help in the coming years."

Halon looked down at Thranduil; the soon-to-be king looked peaceful in sleep, as if he hadn't just received very serious life threatening burns. "I will stay with him even though he may not like it."

Elrond turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "You are a curunír. He will appreciate your advice and guidance."

"Will it be enough though?" Halon asked, his eyes on Thranduil while talking to his friend. Elrond was the only one that knew of Halon's real nature and his story.

Elrond looked down at Thranduil then out in the direction of the fighting, aware that Halon was not talking about Thranduil though. "We shall hope that it is enough."

"Be safe," Halon murmured as Elrond strode off.

* * *

AN: Sindarin Translations:  
caun vuin- my prince  
Odulen an gi nestad- I'm here to heal you  
Hîr vuin- my lord  
curunír- wizard


	2. Chapter 2

**S.A. 3441**

Halon rode a couple of feet behind their new King as they journeyed back home to the Greenwood. They had rode to join the other elves and men with a good 2,000 elven soldiers and they were riding home with 200 warriors. They had managed to defeat Sauron but they had suffered severe losses during the war and its' battles. Elrond had managed to survive but Gil-Galad, Elendil and former King Oropher had not.

Oropher's body was on a great burial stretcher in them middle of the line of elves. Halon had started to tear up when he had first seen it; now it had been covered in flowers and vines, befitting a king.

Halon was keeping an occasional eye on Thranduil as he rode at the head of the force. His burns would require tending to for the next few weeks as they had been burns from a wyrm. Dragon fire was very hard to heal; it was tenacious and stubborn, clinging to whatever it found for itself and if it was on the skin of an elf or a human, it would take even longer to finally heal. Though Prince(soon-to-be King) Thranduil would have scars forever.

The soon-to-be king had also become partially blind; the burns on his face had taken their toll on his sight. Halon wasn't sure of the amount of blindness that Thranduil had as their other prince had refused any semblance of audience or guide in the weeks following the injuries. It could just be minor blindness or it could be the blindness that Halon had heard about that some mortals had. However, the prince had been unconscious for a few days after that battle had been won so Halon had taken the opportunity to look him over. But he wasn't an expert on dragon fire burns and blindness, certainly not in his kin.

Halon wasn't even sure that Thranduil recognized him; even if he could see more than a little, Halon hadn't seen any recognition in the prince's eyes.

When they came upon the first few trees, the elves in front of him stopped. Halon raised an eyebrow and nudged his horse up to the front, only to stop in surprise at what awaited them. He glanced over at Thranduil who was blinking, perhaps from the sight in front of them or perhaps because he was trying to see.

There was a great big, white elk waiting at the foot of the forest and it was staring right at Thranduil with keen eyes. The elk had big antlers on its' head, almost as widespread as an eagle's wings. Halon rode over to tentatively stop alongside Thranduil and studied him.

"My prince, I think it means for you to go up to it," Halon murmured, gesturing to the elk. Thranduil turned to look at him, frowned and dismounted. Halon stayed in the saddle, quietly grabbed the reins for Thranduil's horse and watched as Thranduil slowly walked up to the elk then stopped a couple feet from it.

The elk closed the distance between itself and Thranduil and bowed its' head and stayed like that for a minute. Thranduil reached out a hand to touch the elk's head and nodded his head. Halon watched as the elk stood up then presented its' back to the elven prince. Halon gasped as the elk allowed Thranduil to jump gracefully onto its' back.

Thranduil gestured for the rest of the elves to follow him then Halon saw him steer the elk onto the elven path through the Greenwood.

* * *

As soon as they reached the Woodland Realm, Halon breathed a sigh of relief. They were home. Elves started to drift away after they rode through the gate, going their separate directions. Though, the prince did get some stares as everyone saw the elk. The injured went directly to the infirmary and Halon stayed behind Prince Thranduil, along with former King Oropher's advisers. When they reached the palace, there was a loud squeal and Halon startled a little.

A little elfling came running out from the palace doors, dressed in a small tunic.

"ADA!"

Halon smiled at who it must have been. Little Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and Gilrin was very cute for an elfling. Legolas roughly came up to Halon's waist so he must have been 50 or so years old. Perhaps, 52, now that Halon thought about it. He watched as Thranduil dismounted from the elk and strode over to pick his son up. He himself dismounted, still holding the reins for Thranduil's horse, which Halon could swear was very disgruntled at being put aside for an elk. But he took a hold of his horse, Thranduil's horse and walked over to the elk.

He watched as Thranduil, still holding Legolas, walked up into the palace, followed by the advisers. Then he glanced at the elk who eyed him but nonetheless followed Halon as he led both horses to the stable that was on one side of the palace. He went through untacking and grooming both horses and let the elk decide what it wanted to do. Eru forbid, he do something to displease it; that would not be wise.

Grace(Halon's horse) was very pleased at being home and practically dove into the bucket of oats that Halon left with her. Finished with both horses, he turned to see that the elk had presented itself to be groomed. Halon chuckled but complied, though the elk was spotless already.

As soon as he was done, he exited through the door that led to the palace and came out into the big abyss of a room that was the throne room. The throne itself was a big throne made out of living vines and plants. Halon walked past it and to his own rooms which were attached to the throne room but fortunately nowhere near the dungeons.

He relaxed even further at the sight of his rooms and stripped his battle armor off and placed it on the rack that was on the wall. Then he went over to the basin of water that had already been filled by one of the palace assistants and threw some water on his face and brushed out his long black hair. Halon went to put on his everyday wear, a light tunic and light ceremonial armor then left his quarters. He left a few knives, his wand, his bow and quiver in place on his back.

Halon then entered the personal quarters of the king and as he had worked as the former king's personal assistant, he was of course allowed entry. He had promised Elrond that he would look after Prince Thranduil and he would.

He stopped right outside of Prince Thranduil's rooms at his post and stood there. Since they had arrived in the afternoon, he was expected to be on call until the king went to bed. Halon was quite good at staying in one place for a while so he zoned out until he heard the door open.

He expected to see Thranduil but only saw the little prince. Halon knelt down and looked the prince in the eyes.

"Little one, what is it?"

"My ada wants to talk about the coronation with you," Legolas said. "He says to get you specifically."

"Ah, very well," Halon replied, standing up. "Did you behave well with Cerevana while we were gone?"

"Yes, I did!" Legolas exclaimed, beaming up at him. "I told you I would, Halon!"

Halon chuckled and reached a hand to ruffle the little one's hair. "You're a good kid, you know that right?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that," Legolas grumbled, smoothing back his hair. "I wish I was taller and older so you won't be able to reach me."

"I might still do that," Halon murmured, grinning at Legolas's irritated look. He followed Legolas inside to the council chambers and saw that Thranduil was pacing while King Oropher's advisers were staring at him.

"My prince, what is it that you need of me?" Halon enquired, bowing his head a little.

Thranduil turned to look at him and nodded; though Halon did notice that the prince was staring a little above his head, not directly at him. "I need you to talk with my father's advisers about organizing the coronation. I can't deal with them right now."

"Okay, if you wish it," Halon replied, watching as Thranduil strode from the room with Legolas following.

* * *

AN: Sindarin Translations:

ada- father/daddy


	3. Chapter 3

The coronation was a week later, letting everyone decorate the trees in the Woodland Realm to their heart's content. However, ever since they had come back their prince had yet to leave the palace. King Oropher would regularly leave the palace to oversee the land, often coming back in the dark. Halon knew it worried the prince's advisors and to some extent worried Legolas too. Though the elfling was unaware of most of the proceedings during the past week, choosing instead to occasionally climb onto and over the steady elk that had chosen to make his home here.

Halon had laughed out loud when he had gone to locate the lost son of the prince only to find him in the stables. The elk had not even batted an eyelash while Legolas had climbed all over it.

But the afternoon dawned and Halon strode over to the door to the prince's quarters and knocked patiently.

"Come in."

Halon slowly walked into the room that the door led to which was a sort of common room or a meeting room. He stopped when he saw Thranduil standing in his ceremonial armor, close to fidgeting almost. And that was what clued Halon in to the soon-to-be king's upset. When Halon stilled, Thranduil looked up and Halon could see that the prince wasn't exactly looking at him.

"My prince, what is the matter?" Halon murmured, hesitantly going over to stand in front of him.

"You were the one to find me, correct?" Thranduil finally spoke.

Halon raised an eyebrow. "Find you?"

"After I..." Thranduil trailed off, looking away.

"Oh. If you mean after the battle then yes," Halon replied.

Thranduil didn't talk for another minute or two, staring off toward where the ceremony was due to take place in an hour.

"I heard you and Lord Elrond talking," Thranduil spoke.

"Ah, I had thought you were asleep while we discussed the future," Halon replied quietly. "At least, I had hoped you were asleep; no one should have to go through that kind of injury and be awake while he was healing."

"You are a wizard then," Thranduil remarked, turning back to look over Halon's shoulder.

"Yes."

Halon studied the prince and could finally see the hazy quality of the prince's eyes. "You are partially blind, aren't you? I had worried..."

Thranduil gave a noise that sounded a mixture of anger and frustration and turned away.

"Goheno nin," Halon uttered, bowing his head a little. "I mean you no harm."

Thranduil turned at his words and walked up to stand in front of him. Halon's eyes were drawn to the prince's hands as they shook. "Forgiven. There is nothing you can do?"

Halon sighed and reached out hesitantly and grasped Thranduil's hand and entwined their fingers. Thranduil visibly startled but slowly relaxed. "I am sorry. The burns were too deep. Not even my healing magic nor Elrond's could mend your eyes."

"You said..." Thranduil again trailed off. Though Halon could hear his voice was a little more steady, as if keeping their hands entwined was helping him, steadying him.

"Yes?"

"I heard you tell Lord Elrond that you would stay with me," Thranduil murmured.

Halon nodded then sighed. "Yes, I did promise to stay with you. And I intend to keep my promise."

"Ci vilui," Thranduil spoke in a shaky voice.

Halon narrowed his eyes and started to rub soothing circles on Thranduil's wrist. He watched as the prince shuddered and closed his eyes.

"I am a wizard. I will never leave your side, if you have need of me," Halon whispered. "You have my word. If you need help, just ask. Or send yourson to ask, if you can't ask me yourself."

"Thank you," Thranduil whispered.

"Now, you can't be late for your own coronation," Halon murmured, grinning a little. "Come."

* * *

Halon was right behind the throne as he watched Elrond enter the hall just a few minutes before the ceremony would start. The elf lord had been invited to the coronation and Halon was glad to see him.

The throne room and hall were decorated with flowers and vines from the forest and there were well placed candles around the hall.

Almost all of the elves of the Woodland Realm had turned out to see their prince crowned which meant that throne room was packed. He could see that they were excited but they weren't loud like humans were. Respectful in a quiet way of the tradition that they were about to see.

There was a group of elves playing soft music on their instruments to the side. A musician was playing the harp, two were playing the flute and one was singing. Legolas was standing next to one of the elf maidens that had taken care of him while Thranduil had gone to war.

When the time came, Halon turned to see Thranduil walk out of the door that was behind the throne. He smiled softly at him then his eyes widened as Thranduil lay a hand on his lower back very briefly.

* * *

The ceremony itself was a couple of hours and one of Thranduil's advisers placed the crown on the new king's head. Once Thranduil stood back up gracefully, everyone clapped in a show of excitement and pride. Most of them had watched Oropher's son grow up into the king he was now.

Thranduil said a few words in Sindarin and sat down in his throne. Halon watched as the advisers all introduced themselves formally to the king then backed off. Then everyone drifted off in the direction of the more informal hall next to the throne room for drinks and a big celebratory feast and party. Halon stayed along with his king and observed Legolas running up and jumping in Thranduil's lap.

"My father's a king now!"

Thranduil laughed and smiled, squinting a little.

"Indeed I am," he replied.

* * *

Halon walked over to sit next to his friend who smiled at him.

"My friend. It's good to see you again," Elrond remarked.

"As it is to see you," Halon replied, grinning. "Lend and?"

Elrond nodded. "But I am glad I came."

Halon watched him glance over at the king who was chatting with an adviser. Elrond next spoke in a lower tone, as to hide what he was saying from the elves who were sitting next to them and across from them.

"So he is blind?"

Halon shook his head. "Only partially. I believe he is managing with it but I'll keep an eye on him."

"Ah, I had feared the worst. This is good news," Elrond replied. "It is good that you are with him. I have plans to travel to Lorien on my way back to Imladris and I will talk with the Lady Galadriel."

"Have there been other cases?" Halon spoke, keeping at a lower tone too.

"You would have to ask Glorfindel about that," Elrond answered. "For I know not the answer."

"On another note," Halon started. "Did you see the elk?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes, I did. What did you make of it?"

"I don't exactly know," Halon replied. "It could be by Oromë's will that the elk came out of the forest. Or Yavanna's for that matter."

"We shall see what comes of it," Elrond murmured.

* * *

**T.A 109**

"Aran vell, I was thinking of going to visit Imladris," Halon spoke as Thranduil sat in his throne after seeing to the complaints of his people. Prince Legolas was standing right next to him, having grown to his full height sometime in the last few years. "I would like to meet the Lady Celebrían."

"Lord Elrond's wife?" Thranduil replied.

"Yes, that and I hear she is about to give birth. Lord Elrond sent me an invitation to come and make sure nothing goes wrong," Halon remarked. "I suspect you would be welcome to come with me."

"Leave the Greenwood unattended?" Thranduil turned to look at Halon with an almost stricken look.

"Your father's advisors are well able to take care of the realm for a few weeks," Halon answered. "If not, we can come racing back. Besides, you have seemed a little... stir crazy? Forgive the wording."

"I want to go, ada!" Legolas turned to look at them. "I haven't even left the Greenwood. Not ever!"

Halon chuckled and looked at Thranduil who was looking at his son with a bemused look.

"Very well," Thranduil replied. He turned to look at Halon with a fond look.

"Go ahead and make the preparations."

* * *

AN: Sindarin Translations:

Goheno nin- forgive me  
Ci vilui- thank you  
Lend and?- long journey?  
Aran vell- beloved king


End file.
